Deuil
by Shisuke
Summary: Après la mort de sa partenaire, Chris sombre dans un deuil qui va remettre en question sa vision de la vie. Entre dépression et regrets, parviendra-t-il à tourner une nouvelle page ? Fic se déroulant entre Perdu dans les cauchemars et Resident Evil 5.
1. Au revoir, partenaire

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, et bienvenue sur cette fic. C'est l'heure du petit paragraphe ennuyeux où je rends hommage à tout ceux qui m'ont aidé à pondre ce premier chapitre... Alors que dire ? Forcément, j'en suis l'auteur, sinon je ne m'approprierais pas une oeuvre... Quoi qu'en fait, j'ai peut-être bien été inspiré par une fic anglaise du nom de Reality écrite par Bloodsucker0, disponible sur ce site. Après, je n'ai pas lu plus que le résumé global donc qu'on ne m'accuse pas de plagiat. Maintenant passons au résumé. Il s'agit d'une période précise de Resident Evil située entre Perdus dans les Cauchemars et Resident Evil 5, et je vais vous raconter ma vision de l'évolution de Chris Redfielf face à la "mort" de sa partenaire, Jill Valentine. Pas spécialement d'action donc, et pas de zombies prévus au programme, juste l'évolution d'un homme face à sa peine et ses désillusions. Théoriquement, j'essayerais de couvrir les trois années qui se déroulent jusqu'à Resident Evil 5, et je compte faire jouer un rôle assez important à Rebecca Chambers. Quoi d'autre ? Bah Rated M parce qu'on va quand même aborder des thèmes matures, et puis on sait jamais... Oh, et naturellement..._

_Tout les personnages de cette Fic appartienent à la série Resident Evil, et donc forcément à Capcom. Je n'en suis que l'exploiteur._

_Voilà, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« Argh ! »<p>

Chris poussa un cri d'étouffement. Il sentit ses pieds se soulever du sol tandis que la main de Wesker se resserrait un peu plus autour de son cou. Il distinguait du coin de l'œil son ennemi de toujours, indéchiffrable derrière ses lunettes de soleil, mais qui semblait se délecter de ce spectacle,

L'air commençait à lui manquer, sa vision se troublait. Il entendit alors la voix d'outre-tombe de l'ancien capitaine des S.T.A.R.S.

« Finissons-en... »

Il poussa un nouveau grognement étouffé. Il allait mourir ainsi ? A cause d'un psychopathe calculateur qu'il était infoutu d'arrêter ? Non ! Il devait survivre ! Il devait protéger Jill ! S'il mourrait, qu'allait lui faire Wesker ?

Chris redoubla d'ardeur pour se débattre. La prise qu'excercait son adversaire était trop forte... Il se sentait presque partir...

Puis, sans qu'il y comprenne quoi que ce soit, Wesker le relâcha. Il retomba lourdement au sol, avalant une grande goulée d'air pour reprendre sa respiration. Qu'est-ce qui s'était... ? Puis il y eut un fracas de verre, comme... Une fenêtre qui se brisait... Oh non ! Elle n'avait quand même pas ?

La grande fenêtre située derrière le bureau de Spencer était brisée. Il n'y avait plus trace de Wesker, ni de...

Chris se leva brusquement et bondit vers la vitre brisée, Il put apercevoir en contrebas, brièvement, deux silhouettes qui chutaient vers les ténèbres du gouffre,

« JIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ! »

**~oOo~**

Chris Redfield se réveilla en sursaut, son corps en sueur, ses draps trempés, la respiration haletante. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il était dans son appartement, Il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément... Sans cesse, les mêmes images lui revenaient en tête depuis les évènements du Manoir Spencer... Chaque nuit, le même cauchemar où il revivait le moment où Jill tombait, emportant Wesker avec elle dans une chute mortelle.

Jill... Si seulement il avait pu... Si seulement il avait...

Chris se leva, il n'arriverait plus à dormir de toute façons... Il partir s'installer dans son salon et alluma la télé, espérant se changer les idées. Mais rien n'y faisait. Malgré les images d'émissions stupides qui agressaient sa rétine, les images effroyables de son dernier combat lui revenaient en mémoire, encore et encore... Jill se débattant contre Wesker, lui même la sauvant, et ce démon qui se déplacait à la vitesse de l'éclair...

Il avait vécu des horreurs... Raccoon City... L'Antarctique... La Russie... Mais rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il vivait actuellement, rien...

Foutu Wesker ! Foutue Umbrella ! Tout avait commencé avec eux ! Si seulement il avait pu éliminer Wesker plus tôt, si seulement il l'avait battu en même temps qu'Alexia Asford !

S'il l'avait fait... Jill... Ne serait pas morte... Il sentit un serrement au fond de son ventre. Chris alluma une cigarette, il se remettait à fumer ces temps-ci.

Il n'avait pas su la protéger, il avait eu mille occasions mais il avait échoué. Et plus que sa haine envers Wesker, c'était le remord qui le rongeait peu à peu...

_Redfield, tu n'es qu'une merde..._ s'adressa-t-il mentalement.

Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et s'allongea sur son canapé, la télé toujours allumée, espérant que le sommeil le gagne de nouveau.

**~oOo~**

« Redfield, quelqu'un veut te voir. »

10 heures 30, quartier général américain du BSSA. Chris leva les yeux de son ordinateur pour voir son supérieur, accoudé sur son bureau.

« Quelqu'un ? » répondit-il surpris.

« Oui, un agent spécial... Il a dit que c'était très important, donc... »

Chris comprit l'ordre à demi-mot de son supérieur. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de son bureau en entendant un vague « Salle d'interrogatoire. » censé lui indiquer où aller. Un agent spécial ? Pitié... Pas encore une de ces missions infestées de zombies, de mutants ou d'autres créatures ! Il en avait son compte pour l'instant, et surtout il n'avait aucune envie de risquer de nouvelles vies... Ni de protéger le monde s'il se montrait honnête envers lui même.

L'agent du BSSA ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il y vit un homme, assis à l'opposé de la salle derrière la table. Un homme au visage neutre, blond et possédant une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage. Leon Scott Kennedy, agent spécial du gouvernement œuvrant directement sous les ordres du président... Ils se connaissaient vaguement pour s'être fournis une aide mutuelle au cours de plusieurs affaires, mais ils n'étaient pas intimes. Non, Leon était nettement plus proche de sa sœur, Claire, même si tout deux s'étaient perdus de vue au fil des années.

« Kennedy... » le salua-t-il tout en s'asseyant face à lui.

« Redfield. » lui retourna-t-il poliment.

« Que puis-je pour toi ? »

Leon sembla réfléchir un instant. Il regarda Chris profondément et semblait presque lire en lui. Après quelques secondes de silence, il aborda enfin le sujet qui semblait lui tenir à cœur.

« Je souhaiterais que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé en Europe... »

Chris poussa une exclamation, mi-surprise, mi-moqueuse.

« Mon rapport était pourtant clair, agent Kennedy. »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je viens t'en parler... Wesker. »

Chris demeura muet à l'évocation de ce nom.

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Wesker est impliqué dans tout les actes bio-terroristes des dix dernières années, qu'il en soit le cerveau ou non. Nous avons besoin de savoir s'il est réellement mort. »

L'agent du BSSA fixa le vide pendant quelques instants. Ainsi il venait... Pour qu'il confirme sa mort ? Et qu'il confirme celle de Jill par la même occasion ? Chris sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui. Kenendy se foutait bien de sa partenaire, tout ce qui l'intéressait était de savoir si oui ou non Wesker représentait encore une menace ! Il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur un souvenir qui le blessait à chaque évocation ! Il reporta son regard sur Leon, les yeux assombris par la rage qu'il ressentait. Il essaya tout de même de ne pas exploser en lui répondant.

« Si c'est tout ce que tu veux savoir, oui. J'ai vu Wesker chuter, rien de plus. »

« Aucun corps n'a été retrouvé. Donc si nous nous en tenons à ta version, Albert Wesker et Jill Valentine sont déclarés morts. »

Chris frappa brusquement ses poings sur la table en se relevant, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Il toisa Leon, le visage crispé,

« Tant mieux pour le monde ! » répondit-il pratiquement en hurlant.

Et il s'éloigna rapidement pour sortir de la pièce jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'agent spécial le retienne.

« Quels étaient tes rapports avec Valentine ? »

Chris s'immobilisa. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers Leon...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Et bien... Vous vous connaissez de longue date, bien avant Raccoon City... Vous avez toujours fait équipe, vous étiez intimes... Alors, quelle était ta relation avec Jill Valentine ? »

Chris inspira longuement, tâchant de se calmer. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Kennedy avant de lui répondre simplement.

« Nous étions... Partenaires... »

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit.

**~oOo~**

Il était près de 20 heures lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans son appartement. Chris le laissa sonner jusqu'à ce que le répondeur se mette en route, le laissant entendre le message qu'on était en train de laisser.

« Chris ? C'est Claire, si tu es là réponds... Chris ? T'es là ? Hum... Bien sûr que tu es là, mais tu ne veux pas décrocher... Je te comprends, tu dois pas avoir spécialement envie de parler... Écoute, Leon m'a appelé aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit pour... Jill... Je suis vraiment désolé, je savais que tu tenais beaucoup à elle... »

_Si tu savais..._ ajouta-il en lui même.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais te dire que... Euh... Et bien, si tu as envie de parler, n'hésite pas. On se voit samedi. »

Et elle raccrocha. Oui, ils se verraient samedi. La nouvelle était tombée dans la journée... L'« enterrement » de Jill aurait lieu samedi dans l'après-midi, à défaut d'avoir retrouvé son corps, une sépulture serait érigée à sa mémoire...

_Conneries..._

Samedi, il devrait faire face. Samedi, il devrait officiellement dire adieu à sa partenaire de longue date...

**~oOo~**

Le cimetière était paisible, et seules les paroles du prêtre venaient rompre le silence. Il n'y avait pas tant de monde finalement... Les plus grandes figures du BSSA, Leon placé en retrait, Claire qui avait fait le déplacement et se tenait à ses côtés... Quelques amis qu'ils n'avaient pas revus depuis bien longtemps.

Chris, le visage impénétrable, contemplait la cérémonie. Il n'avait pas une vie normale, il savait à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il avait participé à la création du BSSA. Mais ce jour là, où tout ces visages connus n'étaient réunis que par la mort de l'un d'entre eux, il se heurta de plein fouet à la réalité, à l'absurdité du monde, de leurs idéaux, des ennemis qu'ils combattaient...

A défaut de mise en terre, la cérémonie s'acheva peu après l'oraison funèbre, laissant les différents participant parler entre eux d'une voix basse et solennelle. Un homme s'approcha de Chris, assez massif, une barbe rousse... Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Ah Chris... C'est une tragédie... Oui, une tragédie... Je t'assure que si ce salaud de Wesker a encore réussi à survivre, je le tue de mes propres mains ! Enfin... Ça nous fait une raison de plus de continuer le combat... »

« Merci, Barry... »

Chris n'osait pas lui avouer qu'il perdait confiance en leur combat, et en la possibilité d'un monde meilleur...

Les invités se retirèrent peu à peu. Claire jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et ce dernier lui fit un petit signe afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait rester encore un peu. Elle comprit immédiatement et retourna patienter dans la voiture.

Voilà. Il était seul dorénavant. Seul face à la tombe fleurie où s'inscrivait le nom de « Jill Valentine ». Jill qu'il ne reverrait plus désormais... Jill à qui il n'avait jamais dit...

Ses yeux devinrent humides. Il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps. Chris demeura silencieux devant la sépulture. Se remémorant tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il murmura...

« Au revoir, partenaire... »

Avant de laisser une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

* * *

><p><em>C'est l'heure de votre avis sur la fic. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Quelle que soit votre réaction, j'aimerais bien que vous m'en fassiez part par Review. Compliment, critique, conseil, peu importe, j'accepte tout, et ça me motivera à continuer. Merci d'avance, et à une prochaine fois.<em>


	2. Ça faisait longtemps, Chris

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Ravi de vous revoir, si vous lisez c'est probablement que le premier chapitre vous a incité à le faire et j'en suis très heureux. Que dire de plus ? Vous avez déjà eu le résumé la dernière fois alors je ne m'attarderais pas dessus..._

_... En fait, je n'ai même absolument rien à dire, si ce n'est que j'ai pris un certain plaisir à écrire ce chapitre puisqu'il introduit un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement. J'espère que vous prendrez vous même un certain plaisir à lire. Bon, je ne vais pas vous baratiner plus que ça et passer directement aux disclaimers._

_Les personnages principaux de cette Fic ainsi que les évènements évoqués appartienent à la série Resident Evil, et donc forcément à Capcom. Je n'en suis que l'exploiteur._

_Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>« Lewis ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? »<p>

Lundi matin, 9 heures 45. Chris Redfield venait d'entrer comme une tornade dans le bureau de son supérieur en brandissant une feuille qu'on lui avait remise le matin même. Sans détacher le regard du dossier qu'il examinait, Lewis lui répondit calmement.

« Ça me semble pourtant clair. »

Il parcourut l'espace qui les séparait à pas rapides pour jeter la feuille au milieu de de la pile de paperasse qui retenait toute l'attention de son supérieur.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Une mise à pied ? Vous ne me faites pas confiance ou quoi ! »

Lewis inspira profondément... Il retira ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son bureau et leva enfin les yeux vers celui qui était l'un de ses meilleurs agents, accoudant son bras sur le bureau et laissant sa tête reposer dans sa main.

« Chris... C'est juste un congé exceptionnel... »

« A durée non-déterminée ? C'est vrai, les terroristes prennent des vacances eux ! »

Il y eut un long soupir suite à cette remarque. Lewis semblait à la fois agacé et compatissant face à l'attitude de Chris... Il joignit les bouts de ses doigts face à son visage et sembla peser ses mots pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

« Étant donné la situation... Ça paraît naturel. »

Chris frappa d'un coup vif sur la table !

« Mon cul ! Si c'était le cas vous me l'auriez donné il y a trois semaines quand je suis revenu d'Europe ce congé ! »

« Navré Chris... C'est... Un ordre spécial... »

Il retrouva son calme à cette phrase lourde de sens... Un ordre spécial hein ? Il voyait bien de qui il pouvait venir...

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Chris quitta le bureau, contenant en lui même une nouvelle vague de fureur.

**~oOo~**

Le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait à son bureau avait été rangé dans un petit carton. Rien de très important... Un cliché de l'équipe des S.T.A.R.S de Raccoon City, une photo de Claire et lui partis à la pêche. Quelques babioles anodines, rien de plus... Rien qui ne puisse vraiment expliquer qui était Chris Redfield. Il s'était lui même fait la remarque en réunissant tout les objets auxquels il reconnaissait une certaine importance... Chris Redfield n'était rien, rien de plus qu'un soldat qui avait renoncé à une vie normale, à de vraies attaches, à de vrais amis... Tout cela pour combattre Umbrella et les forces du mal menaçant le monde.

Le 24 juillet 1998. Cette nuit là avait rapidement tournée au cauchemar... Mais dès lors, il comprit que c'était sa vie entière qui avait sombrée...

Son carton sous le bras, Chris quitta le bureau qu'il occupait depuis déjà quelques années.

Son visage n'exprimait absolument rien. Ni regrets, ni colère. Il semblait s'en moquer éperdument.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs, Redfield aperçut, isolé dans un bureau, un homme qu'il n'aurait pas pensé revoir ici de sitôt. Leon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ici ? Son enquête sur les évènements du Manoir Spencer était terminé, il avait assisté à l'enterrement de Jill et suggéré son éviction alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait encore bien mijoter ?

Sans même frapper à la porte, Chris pénétra dans la pièce. Leon, qui semblait plongé en pleine conversation téléphonique, daigna lui accorder un regard avant de reporter son attention sur le mobile qu'il tenait en mains.

« Je vous rappelle Hunnigan. »

Et il le rangea dans sa poche avant de fixer Chris d'un air interrogateur.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitant prendre la parole le premier, bien qu'ils aient été tout les deux conscients du sujet qu'ils allaient aborder. Finalement, ce fut Kennedy qui se risqua à prendre la parole.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Avec des gestes lents, Chris posa le carton qu'il tenait sur le bureau où s'était installé Leon, puis il prit place en face de lui, tirant la chaise sans même le regarder et s'asseyant sans un mot. Enfin, il le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« M'expliquer où tu veux en venir en me renvoyant serait-un bon commencement... »

Sa voix avait été étonnamment froide. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'habitude de s'entendre parler ainsi...

« Hm... » Leon baissa les yeux un instant, pesant ses mots, puis lui répondit. « Chris, tu es l'un des meilleurs atouts du B.S.S.A. Tu traverses une période difficile et je ne veux pas te voir te plonger dans le travail pour oublier ta peine, c'est un travail que tu dois faire seul. »

« Je vais bien. Merci de t'inquiéter... » Toujours cette voix froide qui lui déplaisait fortement, et l'attitude de son interlocuteur l'agaçait passablement.

« Est-ce que tu sais que plus de 60% des survivants de Raccoon City se sont suicidés après-coup ? Nous menons tous une vie difficile ici, et beaucoup auraient craqué pour moins que ça... »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Que je devrais aller en thérapie ? » Le ton commençait à monter.

« Je n'en attends pas tant de toi. Mais si tu pouvais... Prendre tes distances... Et tourner la page... »

Les derniers mots de l'agent spécial eurent raison de sa patience ! Alors comme ça, on enterrait sa partenaire et on passait à autre chose, c'était aussi simple que ça ?

« Tu crois que je vais devenir dingue ? Jill est morte bordel ! JILL EST MORTE ! Je suis le seul que ça affecte ici ou quoi ? »

Il s'était emporté plus que ce qu'il n'imaginait. Chris prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, mais contrairement à lui, Leon avait gardé tout son sang-froid lorsqu'il avait fini par exploser.

Silencieusement, le blond se leva de son fauteuil et passa derrière l'agent du B.S.S.A avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, ses intonations étaient empreintes de tristesse, et il paraissait finalement vraiment sincère.

« Non Chris, tout le monde est affecté... Mais tu es peut-être celui que ça affecte le plus... Et ce congé, ça n'est pas pour nous que je l'ai arrangé, mais pour toi... Alors s'il te plait, accepte-le... »

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse, la respiration plus rapide que d'habitude. Peut-être bien qu'il avait raison finalement... Peut-être bien qu'il était en train de perdre les pédales... N'ajoutant rien à cette conversation, Chris quitta la pièce sous le regard inquiet de Leon.

**~oOo~**

« Hé ! Interdiction de fumer ici ! »

« Pour le monde que ça dérangera... »

Chris fit jaillir une flamme de son briquet et alluma sa cigarette. Il était plus de minuit, et il se trouvait dans un bar... Le genre d'endroits qu'il ne fréquentait pas habituellement. Mais ce soir là, après avoir passé sa journée à réfléchir aux paroles de Leon, il avait eu envie de sortir prendre l'air pour ne plus voir son appartement dans lequel ses souvenirs étaient étouffants. L'air froid de la nuit lui avait fait du bien, mais n'avait pas pour autant chassé sa peine... Et de fil en aiguille il s'était retrouvé ici, accoudé au comptoir... Il cracha un filet de fumée avant d'avaler cul-sec la fin de son verre de whisky, le sixième de la soirée.

L'endroit était absolument désert. Il était la seule personne présente avec le barman. Chris joua un instant avec son verre vide avant d'en contempler le fond. Il n'était pas encore parvenu à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool... Tout au plus, cela lui avait permis de prendre une certaine distance vis à vis de la réalité, et il pouvait désormais repenser sans être réellement atteint par ses souvenirs...

Un vent frais souffla alors dans le bar, puis il y eut un claquement de porte. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la salle... Chris écrasa son mégot dans son verre et fixa le stock de bouteilles situé de l'autre côté du comptoir.

« Bonsoir mam'zelle ! » La voix grasse du barman avait retenti dans toute la pièce. « Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Un bruit de pas, des talons... Enfin, il aperçut du coin de l'œil une silhouette s'installer à côté de lui. Du peu qu'il voyait, cela avait l'air d'être une belle femme... Plutôt bien habillée, chic sans être vulgaire...

« Demi-vermouth on the rocks avec citron vert. Et vous ? »

Chris mit un certain temps avant de remarquer que la question s'adressait à lui. En effet, la femme le regardait de ses yeux bleus, et il put constater qu'elle était plus jeune que ce qu'il aurait imaginé.

« Euh... Whisky... »

Il avait déjà trop consommé pour refuser un verre proposé par une inconnue. Aussitôt, le barman se tourna vers ses bouteilles et commença à préparer les verres. Quant à lui, il sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet... Il n'avait plus l'excuse de la solitude pour outrepasser les règles, mais il s'en moquait éperdument.

« Vous m'en offrez une ? »

La cigarette pendant dans la bouche, Chris regarda la jeune femme et en profita pour l'examiner en détail. Elle possédait un visage assez fin, qui semblait pur, et des cheveux bruns clairs coupés dans un carré court. Sans lui répondre, il lui tendit son paquet dans lequel elle se servit, amenant la cigarette entre ses lèvres fines qui étaient teintées d'un rouge discret. Elle lui sourit brièvement tandis qu'il revenait au nouveau verre que le barman lui avait servi.

« Merci Chris. »

Son visage n'afficha aucune expression, mais l'effet de surprise n'était pas en reste tout de même ! « Merci Chris » ? Comment connaissait-elle son nom ? Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, voyant un sourire plus large sur son visage. Elle tenait désormais la cigarette entre deux doigts et son regard espiègle était rivé sur lui.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche bêtement, prêt à lui demander qui elle était... Mais à ce moment, un nouveau visage de sa connaissance vint se superposer à celui qu'il avait en face de lui. Un visage indéniablement plus jeune, mais tout aussi ressemblant...

« … Rebecca... ? »

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Chris... »

**~oOo~**

Rebecca Chambers. Huit années avaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Raccon City pour enquêter sur Umbrella en Europe à vrai dire...

Tout deux discutèrent longuement, surtout d'elle. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit qu'elle avait quitté la ville avant la fuite du Virus-T et qu'elle s'était installée en France où elle avait effectué des études d'infirmière. Puis, après quelques années, elle était revenue aux États-Unis. A ce parcours, il pouvait ajouter quelques détails anodins... Elle ne travaillait pas actuellement, s'étant spécialisé dans l'accompagnement à domicile... Elle ne fumait pas non plus, la cigarette qu'elle lui avait demandé était simplement un moyen de porter son attention sur son visage afin de voir s'il la reconnaissait.

Mais même maintenant, alors qu'il savait qu'elle était en face de lui, Chris avait du mal à la reconnaître... Parfois, ses traits prenaient un air malicieux d'enfant, mais il voyait avant tout une femme bien plus mûre que l'adolescente qu'il avait gardé en mémoire... Rebecca devait avoir 26 ans désormais, et elle affichait physiquement ce gain de maturité.

« Et comment vont les autres ? Barry, Jill ? »

Il aurait mille fois préféré rester sur des banalités... Cette conversation lui avait fait du bien pour l'instant, mais elle avait sans le savoir appuyé sur le point le plus sensible qu'il possédait. En une seconde à peine, la vie sembla quitter les yeux de Chris, et il fixa un point lointain pour lui répondre.

« Barry va bien... Jill... N'est plus... »

Ces derniers mots lui en avaient coûté beaucoup... Il avala d'une seule traite la fin de son verre (le neuvième ou bien le dixième ?) pendant qu'un silence gêné s'installait.

« Je suis désolée Chris... »

« Ce n'est rien... »

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la regarder de nouveau... Aussi baissa-t-il les yeux tristement. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire... L'hélicoptère s'éloignait vers le soleil levant tandis que les décombres du manoir des montagnes de l'Arklay fumaient encore. Rebecca et Barry étaient assis en face de lui, et Jill à ses côtés... Et finalement exténuée par l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécu, elle s'était endormie sur son épaule...

Chris serra le poing sur le comptoir. Ce souvenir lui faisait mal, si mal... C'était comme si l'on venait de s'emparer de son cœur pour le serrer avec rage.

Il se redressa rapidement et manqua de tomber à terre. La tête lui tournait et il n'avait pas de véritable équilibre. Sa vision était floue... L'alcool, à défaut de le détourner de ses maux, avait été néfaste.

« Je vais... Rentrer... »

Chris déposa plusieurs billets à côté de son verre vide et il marcha un mètre en titubant avant que le barman ne s'adresse à lui.

« Hé, toi ! Tu rentres pas seul dans cet état j'espère ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais le raccompagner. »

Grandiose... Il souhaitait partir pour la fuir, elle et ce qu'elle lui rappelait, mais il allait visiblement devoir faire avec pour le moment... Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre, il sentit son bras s'enrouler autour du sien. Elle lui souriait d'un air amical... Il détourna le regard, portant son attention vers la porte de sortie, et se dirigea vers elle tandis que Rebecca l'aidait à marcher.

Il devait être près de deux heures du matin, et ils avaient beau être en mai, les nuits étaient froides. L'air glacial eut un effet revigorant sur lui, il parvenait presque à penser logiquement... Mais pas à marcher étant donnée la manière dont il s'appuyait sur sa compagne d'infortune.

Leur périple nocturne fut silencieux. La jeune femme semblait avoir compris qu'il souhaitait rester seul, du moins dans sa tête, et respectait sa volonté.

Chris donnait de temps à autres des indications sur la direction, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à la porte de son appartement. Il s'adossa contre le mur, éreinté, enivré... A cet instant précis, Chris Redfield donnait l'impression d'être totalement anéanti. Des cernes commençaient à se creuser sous ses yeux éteints, amplifiées par le mauvais éclairage qui lui donnait un air livide. Son front était luisant d'une sueur causée par la marche et l'alcool... Et pour achever le tableau, sa barbe de quelques jours, négligée, le vieillissait terriblement... Rebecca eut une moue légère en le voyant ainsi, le regard perdu dans le vague. Au fond d'elle, même s'il ne souhaitait pas en parler, la jeune femme s'inquiétait pour lui.

Elle sortit alors d'une de ses poches son portefeuille et en tira une carte qu'elle lui mit dans la main.

« Tiens. » lui dit-elle. « Il y a mon numéro dessus, au cas où tu aurais besoin de moi. »

Il l'observa brièvement et lui adressa un hochement de tête comme seul remerciement.

« Je suis contente de t'avoir revu Chris... »

Il sentit alors une paire de lèvres se poser délicatement sur sa joue... Rebecca se recula ensuite rapidement et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de repartir là d'où elle venait.

Chirs ne la quitta pas des yeux... Et lorsqu'elle eut enfin disparu de son champ de vision, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, s'effondrant au milieu du couloir...

* * *

><p><em>Comme pour la dernière fois, je suis ouvert à n'importe quel avis par Review. Je suis personnellement assez satisfait du résultat, mais allez savoir, peut-être que je me trompe. Merci d'avance, et à une prochaine fois.<em>


	3. Vous avez un nouveau message

_Voilà le troisième chapitre, blabla blabla, bonne lecture. Hm... Non, on va dévelloper un peu plus quand même. Et bien donc troisième chapitre qui a mis un long moment à venir, les raisons n'intéressent personne mais ça implique un problème d'ordinateur et un de mémoire. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, mais je tiens quand même à remercier Heather qui m'a rappelé que je devais poursuivre cette fic. Je vous souhaite donc une fois de plus une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin. Oh, j'ai failli oublier..._

_Les personnages principaux de cette Fic ainsi que les évènements évoqués appartiennent à la série Resident Evil, et donc forcément à Capcom. Je ne suis que le parasite sans imagination qui les utilise._

* * *

><p>« Entre. »<p>

Chris passa la porte entrouverte qui se dressait devant lui. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau et portait une écharpe autour du cou. Le mois d'août n'était pas encore achevé, mais les journées s'étaient déjà considérablement rafraichies pour peu à peu laisser place à l'automne. Son regard s'attarda brièvement sur la décoration de l'appartement qu'il connaissait presque par cœur avant qu'il ne fixe la femme qui lui tournait le dos, placée devant sa fenêtre et observant la quiétude apparente de Raccoon City...

« Barry a obtenu de nouvelles informations... Umbrella ne compte pas en rester là, ils ont déjà mis au point un nouveau virus plus puissant que tout ce que nous avons pu voir. Ils l'appellent le virus G. »

Aucune réaction de la part de la femme... Il poursuivit son exposé, une expression de tristesse sur le visage.

« Nous... Nous avons décidé de partir en Europe pour poursuivre notre enquête. »

Elle pencha légèrement la tête vers lui, l'empêchant toutefois de distinguer ses traits.

« Très bien. Je pars avec vous. »

« Non ! Enfin, je veux dire... Nous ne pouvons pas tous quitter les S.T.A.R.S. Tu sais bien qu'Irons nous a à l'œil depuis l'incident du manoir, et Barry et moi sommes les plus suspects. »

Jill Valentine se tourna enfin vers lui, une lueur de reproche dans le regard.

« Je me fous d'Irons ! Tu crois que je vais rester là sans rien faire ? »

Chris soupira. Il savait bien avant d'entrer que lui expliquer ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était la seule chose à faire pour empêcher de nouveaux drames de se reproduire...

« Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ce pourri travaille pour eux. Il faut que l'un d'entre nous reste pour surveiller la situation ici... Et tu es celle qui court le moins de risque. »

Jill se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, tentant vainement de cacher des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Tout deux savaient que leur combat était risqué, et qu'il était possible qu'ils se voient pour la dernière fois. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, le visage baissé, et arrivée à une distance suffisante elle le releva, lui dévoilant son regard humide.

« Alors... Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'autre alternative... »

Elle commençait à avoir du mal à parler, une boule se formant au milieu de sa gorge. Aucun mot, aucune phrase, n'aurait permis à Chris d'exprimer tout les regrets qu'il avait. S'ils avaient vécu ailleurs, s'ils avaient pu être tout deux insouciants, s'ils n'avaient pas à défier le laboratoire pharmaceutique... Si tout avait été autrement alors, qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu d'eux deux ? Il se contenta de baisser la tête, n'osant plus affronter son regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le front de son amie se poser contre le sien tandis que sa main s'attardait sur sa joue.

« Sois prudent... » avait-elle chuchoté.

Les yeux toujours baissés, Chris posa sa main contre la sienne et lui répondit simplement.

« Je te le promets... »

**~oOo~**

Chris Redfield ouvrit les yeux brusquement ! Il n'était qu'au fond de son lit, à des années du moment qu'il venait de revivre... Il cligna par deux fois des paupières, un léger mal de tête l'agressant. Un nouveau rêve à propos de Jill... Ils ne cessaient pas depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Il pouvait tout aussi bien revivre la nuit du drame qu'une autre scène, plus anodine, mais qui lui semblait tout aussi réelle et qui lui infligeait la même douleur au réveil... Cette sensation de vide complet garnie d'un soupçon de peine.

Cette nuit là, il s'agissait de leur dernière rencontre avant qu'il ne parte pour l'Europe... Avant que tout ne dégénère à Raccoon City et que la ville ne soit rayée de la carte du monde. Il avait cru la protéger en la laissant en retrait, il avait cru qu'il la retrouverait lorsqu'elle les rejoindrait... Mais pourtant il l'avait livrée à une horreur bien pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer...

Tout comme au Manoir Spencer... Il avait voulu la protéger, mais en fin de compte c'était elle qui s'était sacrifiée...

Elle lui manquait... Elle lui manquait terriblement à chaque instant, du lever au coucher et jusque dans ses rêves.

Et ce foutu mal de crâne qui ne l'aidait pas... Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Chris se retourna dans son lit pour voir qu'au travers des persiennes filtraient déjà la lueur du soleil. Une heure avancée certainement, comme chaque jour.

Il se redressa, s'asseyant dos à son oreiller, et attrapa son paquet de cigarettes. Fumer avait remplacé son entraînement du réveil, mais à quoi servirait donc de l'exercice à un agent qui n'était plus qu'une épave sans la volonté de partir en mission ?

Il finit tout de même par se lever, se traînant jusqu'à son salon, où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé avant d'allumer sa télé.

Vides et monotones, voilà comment étaient ses journées.

L'appartement puait le renfermé. Il n'ouvrait même plus ses volets, se complaisant dans l'obscurité. Dire qu'il était dans une mauvaise passe tenait de l'euphémisme...

Il ne regardait pas réellement les programmes qui défilaient, mais il aimait s'en donner l'illusion... Peut-être qu'il parviendrait à s'y intéresser, un jour ou l'autre. Le jour où il cesserait de fixer le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de réaliser que quelque chose avait changé dans son salon. Posé sur une petite table, le téléphone clignotait d'une lueur rouge. Il avait dû sonner plus tôt, cela ne l'avait pas réveillé. Rien ne le réveillait à part la peine... D'une main tremblante malgré lui, il appuya sur le petit bouton.

_Vous avez un nouveau message._

« Salut Chris ! C'est ta sœur ! Il est midi et tu ne réponds pas, j'espère que ça veut dire que tu es sorti un peu ! » Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette en écoutant vaguement ce que Claire avait à lui dire. « Bref, je n'appelle pas pour ça, mais aujourd'hui nous sommes le 12 juin et... Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire ! » Huh... Déjà le 12 juin ? Il perdait la notion du temps... « Pour fêter ça, j'ai réservé dans un restaurant japonais ! C'est pour 20 heures donc je passerais te prendre vers 19 heures 30, ça te convient ? Rappelle moi si tu préfères changer ! Bisous Chris, à tout à l'heure ! »

_Message effacé._

Splendide... Il aurait préféré rester seul, mais savait que Claire n'hésiterait pas à le traîner dehors de force pour fêter ça. Chris écrasa son mégot dans une tasse vide qui trainait. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

**~oOo~**

Le Mikami était... Convivial. C'était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il y avait beaucoup de gens, beaucoup de bruit. La nourriture était loin d'être mauvaise, mais il n'avait pratiquement pas touché à ses plats. Et en face de lui, Claire parlait, et parlait.

Chris Redfield avait revêtu un costume plus sérieux, allant même jusqu'à porter une cravate. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il avait arrêté de travailler, qu'il essayait de faire bonne figure. Mais avec ses traits creusés et sa barbe de trois jours, il n'aurait dupé personne... Son regard demeurait éteint. Il paraissait presque étriqué sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Et Claire parlait...

Il s'agissait, la plupart du temps, de banalités. Il ne répondait pas, ou très vaguement, se contentant d''acquiescer d'un signe de la tête ou bien de se montrer extrêmement laconique. Oh, il savait que sa sœur faisait cela pour lui, qu'elle essayait de lui changer les idées, qu'elle devait s'inquiéter. Mais il ne parvenait pas à lui répondre, à jouer son jeu. Quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêchait, sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi.

33 ans. Huit à œuvrer contre Umbrella. Et maintenant qu'avait-il ? Le reste pour sombrer ? Ce fut sans difficulté le pire anniversaire qu'il ait jamais passé... Habituellement, c'était un moment spécial, à part, où il pouvait oublier l'horreur, le danger, qui constituaient son quotidien.

Comment aurait-il pu oublier maintenant que tout le lui rappelait ?

A un moment, il avait voulu remercier Claire d'être là, même si elle ne parvenait pas à l'aider. Il avait voulu remercier son effort inutile, mais les mots n'étaient pas venus...

Alors, le dîner s'était poursuivi, triste, à l'image de Chris.

**~oOo~**

Minuit et demi. Il se resservit un nouveau verre.

Claire l'avait raccompagné après leur soirée, et il avait refusé qu'elle reste avec lui malgré son insistance. Il avait besoin de solitude... Ou peut-être était-ce plus simple en fin de compte d'être seul, même si cela lui semblait déjà insurmontable.

Affalé au fond d'un fauteuil, Chris porta le verre de whisky à ses lèvres avant de le vider cul-sec.

_Joyeux anniversaire Joyeux anniversaire _

Autant fêter ça... Il n'en avait pris que quatre pour l'instant, et avait besoin de plus pour pouvoir s'endormir. Pathétique. Il était tellement pathétique...

Chris déboucha une nouvelle fois la bouteille et remplit son verre qui subit le même sort que le précédent. Il alternait, de temps en temps, avec une cigarette...

Le temps passait, et il continuait de boire à outrance... Quelle heure était-il maintenant ? Il s'était à peine posé la question que, déjà, il l'oubliait.

La réalité lui paraissait beaucoup plus floue à présent... Il allait pouvoir oublier... Pouvoir dormir... Chris commençait à piquer du nez, et de fil en aiguille sa tête s'affaissa lourdement. Dormir... Ne pas rêver... Oublier...

Il sursauta brusquement lorsque le téléphone sonna ! Chris porta ses mains à ses oreilles. Ce son strident lui vrillait les tympans. Il les passa ensuite sur son visage, lentement, essayant de se réveiller. Il sentait poindre un léger mal de crâne qui ne ferait qu'empirer... Ses yeux se posèrent sur un réveil. Deux heures et quart. Qui donc appelait à cette heure là ?

Il ne répondit pas, n'en ayant aucune envie. Et après quelques sonneries, un long bip retentit, et le répondeur se mit en route...

« Bonsoir Chris... »

Son souffle se coupa tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cette voix...

« Joyeux anniversaire... 33 ans, l'âge du Christ. Sais-tu que les maudits ne vivent pas plus longtemps ? »

Il se leva et s'approcha lentement du téléphone, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration se faisait haletante. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui...

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. Tu ne pensais pas que ton capitaine oublierait sa recrue la plus talentueuse ? »

Wesker ! Impossible !

« J'espère que ça te plaira... Hun hun hun... »

Brusquement, Chris décrocha le combiné ! Mais il n'y avait plus personne... Le rire sinistre de Wesker s'était tu... Il ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus. Il ne parvenait pas à reprendre son calme, terrifié à l'idée que son ennemi puisse être en vie. Et alors, une nouvelle sonnerie le fit encore une fois sursauter !

Mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas du téléphone... Il y avait quelqu'un à sa porte... Chris courut dans sa chambre, fouillant dans ses tiroirs pour en sortir un pistolet... Et une fois armé, il se rendit à l'entrée...

Le cœur battant, il posa sa main sur la poignée... Derrière, il y avait quelqu'un... Ou quelque chose... D'un coup sec, il appuya vivement, tirant la porte vers lui et brandissant son arme dans le couloir. Il resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il vit...

« Bon anniversaire Chris... »

« … Jill ? »

* * *

><p><em>Ce qu'il y a de beau avec le cliffhanger, c'est qu'on adore ou on déteste. Moi, j'adore en faire, mais je déteste en lire. Vraiment, les auteurs sont sans pitié de finir sur une touche de suspens! Alors, considérez cela comme une vengeance personnelle... ^^ En réalité, le texte est un peu plus court, mais il était impossible de poursuivre sans repartir sur quelque chose d'entièrement différent que vous verrez au prochain chapitre... Alors, oui, je finis en suspens... Dites vous que ça pourrait être pire. Je pourrais laisser tomber cette fic et alors vous n'aurez jamais les réponses à vos questions (je n'espère pas). Soit, comme d'habitude, j'accepte tout, review, applaudissement, critiques, tomates, charité... A votre bon coeur messieurs-dames!<em>


	4. Adieu

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Et bien, si j'en juge par les dates je n'ai pas posté depuis... longtemps... Non, je ne serais pas plus précis, j'ai trop honte. C'est le problème d'écrire au gré de ses humeurs voyez-vous... Quelquefois, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Plus récemment encore, l'humeur y était mais de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, Resident Evil Revelations ainsi que Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City sont sortis et en tant que, euh... investigateur !, je me devais de les terminer afin d'être certain que ma fanfiction ne serait pas contradictoire avec la série, ce qui explique le retard (tu parles, j'ai rarement sorti d'excuse plus bidon). Ce sont deux très bons jeux par ailleurs, chacun dans leur genre, je vous les recommande. Mais je m'égare !_

_Puisque on en est à se faire la conversation, je me permets de vous orienter vers la fanfiction de Heather-Shelley intitulée Loin de ce que j'ai connu, disponible sur ce site. Enfin, bien sûr, ne vous privez pas de lire le reste, je suis convaincu que vous passerez un bon moment, mais je me permets de citer cette dernière car elle finira par rejoindre mes propres écrits. Prenez cela comme les deux facettes d'une même histoire, vous pourrez y découvrir plus en profondeur le personnage de Rebecca, son parcours depuis le premier Resident Evil... Il n'est d'ailleurs pas impossible que j'y fasse allusion dans certains chapitres._

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais laisser place au Chapitre 4 qui mettra fin au suspens insoutenable sur lequel je vous avais laissés. Ou pas d'ailleurs, c'est à voir. Et comme d'habitude..._

_Je remercie Shinji Mikami d'avoir créé des personnages dont je me sers outrageusement et qui appartiennent encore et toujours à la série Resident Evil et donc à Capcom, tout comme l'univers. S'il vous plait Capcom, ne me faites pas de procès, je travaille de manière bénévole ! (voilà, ça devrait passer tant qu'on ne vivra par dans l'internet liberticide préconisé par ACTA)_

_Et je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>« Alors monsieur Marshall, vous voulez vous dégourdir les jambes aujourd'hui ? »<p>

Mercredi 14 juin. Un jour comme les autres pour Rebecca Chambers. Il était neuf heures et demi, elle s'était réveillée deux heures plus tôt... Comme chaque matin, elle avait avalé un léger petit-déjeuner, s'était préparée et avait quitté l'appartement qu'elle louait afin d'entamer sa journée de labeur. Sa première visite quotidienne était pour monsieur Marshall, un octogénaire souffrant d'arthrose, d'anémie et d'insuffisance cardiaque. Rien de bien inquiétant étant donné son grand âge, et elle n'était pas là pour le soigner de toute façons. Malgré son diplôme d'infirmière, elle agissait bien plus en tant qu'aide-soignante qu'autre chose. Rebecca aurait pu, si elle l'avait voulu, devenir une scientifique, ou se spécialiser dans la médecine, ses capacités le lui permettaient. Mais quelque part, à 26 ans, elle se satisfaisait de sa situation... Elle avait un travail qui lui permettait d'être autonome, ce à quoi elle était habituée depuis son enfance, elle parvenait à en vivre, et surtout elle était bien loin de son passé. Devenir une scientifique ? Cela lui aurait rappelé Umbrella. S'engager en tant que volontaire dans une association contre le bio-terrorisme ? Oui, on aurait pu supposer qu'elle l'aurait fait, tout comme ses anciens camarades du S.T.A.R.S. Seulement, elle n'en voulait plus. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, à Raccoon City, tout cela était si loin. A cette époque, elle n'avait été que le jouet du destin, elle avait dû se battre pour sa survie... Maintenant, elle avait le choix, elle pouvait décider de la voie qu'elle emprunterait, et il lui fallait une vie normale.

Monsieur Marshall était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, il semblait moins souffrir que d'habitude et accepta son offre. Tandis qu'il faisait difficilement quelques pas, appuyé sur un déambulateur pendant que la jeune femme le soutenait, elle se surprit à penser que son choix avait quelque chose de lâche. Est-ce que finalement, tout ce qu'elle avait fait ces huit dernières années n'était pas qu'une fuite ? Si elle n'était pas partie pour la France, aurait-elle pu se rendre utile à Raccoon City ? Ou aurait-elle péri ? Rebecca chassa ces pensées de son esprit. _Ce qui est fait est fait_ pensa-t-elle. Elle avait eu suffisamment de mal à abandonner son ancienne vie pour la regretter à présent.

A dix heures, elle quittait la maison de monsieur Marshall, prenant sa voiture pour sa visite suivante, comme chaque jour. Quelque part, la monotonie avait quelque chose de rassurant. Pas de mauvaise surprise, pas de danger. Elle songea à Chris, et eut un pincement au cœur. Le revoir, quelques semaines auparavant, lui avait fait plaisir mais mal. Il était, sans conteste, l'une des personnes qu'elle admirait le plus, et pas parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Lui avait eu le courage de se dresser face à Umbrella, face aux terroristes, ce courage qu'elle n'avait pas eu. Et maintenant il en payait le prix tandis qu'elle se contentait de revivre inlassablement le même jour en paix. Ses pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à la ramener en 1998. Elle songea à Ester, son amie, à Billy, qu'était-il devenu ?, aux membres de l'équipe Bravo qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver.

Un jour comme les autres pour Rebecca Chambers. Elle avait beau fuir, son esprit revenait toujours à Raccoon City.

A midi, elle avala un sandwich dans sa voiture, n'ayant pas le temps de prendre un déjeuner plus consistant. A quatorze heures, elle était de nouveau sur la route, prête à se rendre au domicile d'un nouveau patient. Ce n'est qu'à dix-huit heures, alors que sa journée était finie, qu'elle s'accorda une pause, s'asseyant à la terrasse d'un café baignée du soleil de juin pour boire un milk-shake. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'elle constata que son téléphone portable affichait un nouveau message, laissé il y a plus d'une heure. Elle le mettait toujours sous silencieux afin d'éviter d'être dérangée dans son travail. Curieuse, elle le porta à son oreille et écouta... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entendant la voix de Chris Redfield !

« Rebecca ? C'est, euh... Chris... Il faut que tu viennes. Dès que possible. C'est urgent... Je peux pas en parler au téléphone, trop risqué. Viens. Vite. C'était Chris. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement pendant qu'elle avalait une nouvelle gorgée de son milk-shake. Le message était prononcé d'une voix... paniquée ? Une voix qui, de toutes les manières possibles, ne correspondait pas à Chris. Inquiète, elle déposa un billet sur la table, ne prenant pas la peine de compter, et se leva pour rejoindre sa voiture. Elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'appeler s'il en ressentait le besoin, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de faillir à sa promesse.

**~oOo~**

Quand Rebecca sonna à la porte, il était un peu plus de vingt heures. Elle avait fait son possible pour venir ici rapidement mais n'avait pas pu être là plus tôt. Pas de réponse... Elle sonna de nouveau. Cette fois, au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit du bruit de l'autre côté sans pouvoir en identifier la provenance. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et elle retint une exclamation de surprise, choquée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Chris Redfield se tenait face à elle, son regard affolé ne tenant pas en place, soutenu par d'immenses cernes. Il n'était pas rasé, et semblait ne pas avoir changé de vêtements depuis plusieurs jours. Complètement débraillé, un air de dément sur le visage, le plus inquiétant restait qu'il tenait un revolver dans sa main qu'il était en train de pointer sur elle... Rebecca sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Non seulement cette vision était effrayante, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Finalement, après quelques instants il sembla la reconnaître et lui fit un signe de la tête accompagné d'un « Entre. » semblable à un grognement. La jeune femme s'exécuta et remarqua qu'avant de fermer derrière elle, Chris avait pris soin d'inspecter le couloir.

L'appartement était pour le moins ravagé. Le peu de lumière filtrant au travers des persiennes donnait un éclairage glauque à cette pièce jonchée de cadavres de bouteilles vides, et l'odeur manqua de l'écœurer. Elle se tourna vers l'agent du B.S.A.A, prête à lui demander la raison de son appel quand ce dernier lui intima le silence d'un geste de la main. Il se précipita, étrangement nerveux, vers la fenêtre et observa à travers les fentes des volets la rue en contrebas. A agir ainsi, il avait tout bonnement l'air d'un maniaque. Quelque fois, il marmonnait, mais Rebecca ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Enfin, il porta son attention sur elle et déclara d'une voix basse.

« Il est vivant. Il a peut-être mis des micros, ne parle pas trop fort. Rebecca, tu es la seule en qui je puisse avoir confiance. Il essaie de me rendre dingue ! »

Ses propos étaient pour le moins incohérent. Définitivement, quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui... Mais heureusement, elle était apte à gérer ce genre de comportement, aussi, après s'être approchée de lui, elle demanda sur le même ton.

« Qui Chris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Wesker ! » hurla-t-il sans visiblement s'en rendre compte. « Il est là, il me harcèle, il veut m'avoir comme il l'a eue... Mais il ne m'aura pas ! »

Tout en parlant, il avait pointé son arme dans plusieurs directions comme pour viser un ennemi invisible. Rebecca n'était pas rassurée... Il délirait. Et l'explication était tout simple. Le nombre impressionnant de bouteilles vides, ainsi que ses cernes qui prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours... Chris Redfield était à bout de nerfs. Par chance, c'était elle qu'il avait appelé, elle pouvait le gérer, elle avait appris comment le faire. Tout d'abord, se montrer rassurante, compréhensive. La jeune femme posa sa main sur son épaule et chuchota.

« Calme-toi Chris... Il n'y a personne à part nous deux. »

Mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Son visage se crispa dans une expression de haine et il se dégagea de son bras avant de pointer le canon de son pistolet vers elle.

« Tu es avec lui, c'est ça ? Traîtresse... »

Ses traits déformés par la colère étaient presque aussi menaçants que son arme. Rebecca sentit sa respiration s'accélérer face au danger tandis que son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Elle avait vécu des horreurs, des années auparavant, mais il lui semblait ne jamais avoir eu aussi peur qu'à cet instant. L'homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas le Chris qu'elle avait connu. Apeurée, elle essaya tout de même de parler calmement.

« Chris, je suis venue pour t'aider ! » sa voix trahissait ses émotions.

« Menteuse ! » cria-t-il avant de la gifler violemment.

Il était fort et elle était frêle. Le choc fut tel que Rebecca en tomba à terre, frottant sa joue douloureuse. Mais c'était intérieurement qu'elle était le plus blessée... Elle ne parvenait pas à raisonner un ami. Quand elle avait appris la mort de Jill, la jeune femme avait cru qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps, que peut-être il viendrait de lui-même vers elle... Comme elle se trompait. Elle aurait dû être là pour lui avant qu'il ne perde pied, avant qu'il ne devienne ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Alors, Rebecca se mit à pleurer, silencieusement. Pas pour elle, pas à cause de sa peur, mais pour Chris qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus.

« Il ne m'aura pas... Et je sais comment lui échapper... »

Sa voix avait été plus froide que la glace. Rebecca fixait le sol, tétanisée, laissant des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Chacun de ses pas lourds, alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, manquait de la faire sursauter... Enfin, il s'immobilisa, regardant au travers de la fenêtre. Seuls les pleurs de la jeune femme venaient rompre le silence... Lentement, il leva son bras, et sans quitter des yeux ce qu'il fixait, il vint placer le canon de son arme sur sa tempe. Sa main tremblait, mais son visage était déterminé. Il ferma les paupières... Rebecca trouva finalement le courage de relever la tête, et écarquilla ses yeux humides en voyant le geste de Chris. Son souffle était coupé, elle était comme paralysée, incapable d'agir... Et sans un dernier regard pour elle, il prononça un mot fatidique...

« Adieu. »

Avant d'appuyer sur la détente...

* * *

><p><em>Et de deux ! Je suis vraiment incorrigible sur les cliffhanger, j'espère que vous ne me maudissez pas trop... Je vous promets que ça ne deviendra pas une habitude. J'aime assez ce chapitre, mais c'est certainement car il m'est venu naturellement... La qualité est-elle au rendez-vous ? Je vous laisse seuls juges. Et si le verdict pouvait être rendu par review, c'est encore mieux. Je suis en train de réaliser que je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire alors autant éviter le baratin... J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dis à très bientôt.<em>


End file.
